


Fire Hazards

by Maplefudge



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-26
Updated: 2008-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-07 13:45:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1120562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maplefudge/pseuds/Maplefudge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“A fire alarm?” Yamamoto blinked, tilting his head to the side a bit in question. The brown-haired girl in front of him looked serious as she gripped her hands, her eyes stern, her voice so high because she just had to make a point.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire Hazards

**Fire Hazards**

“A fire alarm?” Yamamoto blinked, tilting his head to the side a bit in question. The brown-haired girl in front of him looked serious as she gripped her hands, her eyes stern, her voice so high because she just had to make a point.

“Yes!” Haru replied, waving a finger at Yamamoto’s face. The idea that this place needed a fire alarm suddenly occurred to her when Lambo almost set I-pin on fire. “Where’s Tsuna?! We have to convince him to place a fire alarm in this place…! It’s very hazardous! It’s huge, a-and—“

She was cut off the dark-haired boy’s loud laugh. “But I think Tsuna has more important things to think about.”

He bit back a frown when he saw the sudden sadness that came to Haru’s expression. She replied simply, “Oh.” The girl sighed and looked to the side. “…I knew that. Of course, he hasn’t really been around…”

“Hahaha!” Yamamoto suddenly went as he placed a large hand on the top of her head and ruffled her brown hair. He blinked a bit as he observed how soft it felt underneath his fingers. “Don’t worry, Haru!”

The girl pouted and he didn’t take his hand off. “Hahi!? Lambo might set something else on fire!”

“It’s fine. If a fire starts, I’ll be sure to get everyone to safety.” Yamamoto replied with his huge grin and his face a couple of inches away from her that she couldn’t help but blush. If anybody who wasn’t as clueless as Haru was around, this person would have pointed out that Yamamoto would probably be the last person to realize the place was on fire.

“You promise?”

“Uh huh.”

He took his hand back and smiled at her, and she was relieved. She didn’t know if this was because she didn’t feel too comfortable with him being close, or because of the strange promise he just gave her.

**End.**  



End file.
